Why me? the Maia Black Story
by Scoutbabe
Summary: Summary: What if Regulus Black didn't die before Harry was borne? What if he had moved to Australia and had found the love of his life? What if he had four Children? What if Regulus, his wife and three sons had died during an attack from the auroras and left his youngest and only daughter to live with her cousins, Aunt and Uncle half way around the world? Come and join Maia on her
1. Chapter 1 the Manor

**Why Me?**

**Dear Readers**

This will be the only disclaimer message in this novel so please pay attention I unfortunately do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they are only for me to look but not own. However the characters I do own are Lyra Malfoy, Maia Black and Thomas Parkinson. There will be events that happened in the later Harry Potter Books e.g. Bellatrix Lestrange breaks out of Azkaban in the 5th book and this story line is set in the 4th book. I apologias for any spelling, grammatical mistakes and the lack of vocabulary that occur throughout the story. I hope you enjoy this story and the life of the unfortunate Maia Black. I have set the Malfoys and Bellatrix in a kinder personality towards Maia, so if you find it weird I apologies to you and I think that behind closed doors with their loved ones and extremely close friends they show their softer side to them. If I offend you in anyway with what I have said or written, please know I am sorry, and did not mean to offend anyone.

**Authors note: **A big thank you to Leanora, my Beta Reader, she has quite a few amazing stories so go and read her stuff. My favorite is The Malfoy's Servant; read it, trust me it's amazing!

**Prologue**

******General P.O.V******

It was a crisp winter's afternoon with the mixture of pinks, yellows, and oranges in the sky as the sun was setting behind the soft grey clouds. With a gentle breeze picking up, the fallen leaves of the giant oak trees surrounded the Victorian Manor house of the noblest house of Black in Melbourne, Australia. A lone figure stood on the footpath leading up to the glass doors which lead into the manor. The lone figure was the only female Black to be born in two generations.

She had three of the most brilliant brothers in the world: Leo, Orion, and Perseus. Perseus hated his name so he made everyone call him Percy. Leo was the oldest of the boys, and was the heir to the Black legacy. He looked like a carbon copy of their father, and their mother said that "he looked exactly like their father when he was that age of 22." Leo had the prominent cheek bones, the long flowing black hair, and stormy grey eyes which from what her brother told her, he enchanted all of the girls at Merlin Academy of Magic when he attended.

Then there were the twins Orion and Percy, and they had only just turned 17. Orion and Percy were identical and they were the perfect mix of their mother and father. The twins both inherited their father's height and his hair, but they had their mother's eyes**,** with a sparkle in them that put the biggest and brightest of diamonds to shame. They were the kings of the school back at Merlin's. Every girl wanted them and every guy wanted to be them**,** just like their older brother Leo**;** they followed in his legacy.

All four of the Black children either had played or were still playing Quidditch and all of them played for the same house as well. Leo was the seeker, Orion and Percy were chasers and the lone female Maia Black**,** well she was a beater. She is not how the typical Australian should look like; she doesn't have blonde hair, nor does she have gorgeous blue she has short brown hair and golden eyes**. **She isn't tall, in fact, she's around 5 foot 1, so you can probably tell that she's short. The only thing that was stereotypical Australian of her is her nice tan.

The day after the funeral Maia stood in front of the giant glass doors facing the large mercy green lake. Tears streamed down her face she kept screaming hysterically aloud, "Why me? Why did they have to die? Couldn't it of been me instead? They had so much to live for!"

Orion was due to be engaged to his long term girlfriend Meissa and the twins were about to enter their final year of schooling. Their mother was pregnant again with her little brother he was going to be called Aries; Maia was the only one of the Black children who knew of her mother's pregnancy. Maia began sobbing again once she realized that she was alone.

No direct family alive; she was it – she was the last remaining black of her generation. Maia had one last look at her house where she had her first kiss with Victor Krum in the middle of the quidditch pitch on starless night, when he and his family came to visit her father. Where she had rode her first broom around the family quidditch pitch.

She sighed and headed towards her grandparents, who were deemed too old to take care of a young witch of her age. Maia would be spending her last night in Australia back at her Grandparents place and then at 6:30A.M., she would be picking up everything she loved dear and moving halfway around the world to start her new life in England with her two cousins, Aunt, and Uncle.

Chapter 1: The Manor  
*****Maia's P.O.V*****

So here I am, Maia Black, at the age of 15, standing the gate of the Malfoy Manor, orphaned and holding everything I could carry and I held dear to my life back in Australia.

As I walked through the front gate looking over the gardens**,** I remembered the very few times I had played in them. The gardens hadn't changed at all. I can still remember the time when I was racing Draco around the garden beds because I told him that I could out run him and I fell and broke my arm.

My mum wasn't every happy about it because I wasn't acting like Lyra was and I wasn't being a proper pureblood girl who shadowed my mother and I definitely was seen and heard. My brothers didn't seem to mind, however,because they were laughing at me because they saw me trip over thin air and Dad wasn't there**,** he was inside talking to Uncle.

As I approached the large front door with the Malfoy insignia on it,Dobby came out of nowhere with a warm loving smile just like my Dad had given me before he and the rest of the family was killed in a cross fire of spells between the Auror's and supporters of the Dark Lord. My family wasn't even supposed to be there.

"Welcome, Mistress Maia. Master Lucius has wished for you go to see him as soon as you have arrived. He's in his study in the west wing; Dobby will take your stuff to your room," Dobby said.

"Thank you Dobby," I replied as I headed off in the direction of the west wing of the house.

Once away from the entrance parlour I looked upon the walls to the portraits of the past Malfoys. Though I had gotten lost, I found the portrait of Abraxas Malfoy, Draco's grandfather, and my family relation of some sort.

As I was desperately lost, I needed direction to find Lucius' study I decided to ask the man who I had met only twice previously.

"Excuse me Abraxas, I was wondering if you could help me find Uncle's study?" I asked quietly as I was scared, lost, and somewhat alone**.**

"Oh hello Maia, why are you here?" He asked curiously.

I replied in a monotone, "Because my parents and brothers were killed and I was sent here to live with Lucius, Narcissa, Lyra and Draco, until the time where I come of age of the Australian Magisterial and I inherit all of what comes to my family being then first of my name." "I'm sorry for your loss girl, Lucius' study is two doors down to your left."

Abraxas retorted with a pitiful stare**.** "Thank you**,**" I said and strode off toLucius' study.

I knocked on the door three times.

"Enter," came a cold voice from within the study.

I opened the black mahogany door and let myself in. "Uncle, you wanted to see me?" I said.

Lucius' head rose up from the profit and with that same cold expression on his face as always, he spoke. "Ah Maia, welcome. How was your journey?" he asked in the same cold tone.

"It was pleasant Uncle; well, as pleasant as it could be anyway," I replied in the same tone.

"Lovely. Now, I want to discuss a few things with you now that you're staying with us for the next two years. You will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, entering your fifth year, with Lyra. Both Lyra and you will go out with Draco in two days' time to buy everything you need for the upcoming year. As for the time you're at the Manor, you will show up to every meal, all social occasions, and you shall not go wondering about in the West Wing unless instructed. You will do all homework you are given from your private tutor, beginning tomorrow and I expect top marks. In addition, you shall also attend lessons that Narcissa has arranged for Lyra and yourself to become proper ladies, though you might have had these lessons back in Australia. Our social culture is different than the one you were brought up in back home. And finally you are expected to make the Black name proud once more. Maia, is this clear?" Lucius asked in a stern tone.

"Crystal, Uncle," I replied with no emotions in my voice.

"Very well. You are excused Maia, I shall see you at dinner," Uncle said with a smug expression across his face. I left my uncle's study and headed towards the entry parlour. It then took me **TWENTY** minutes to get back to the parlour because I had lost my way more times than I care to imagine.

As soon as I placed a foot into the parlour, Draco appeared. "Hello Mai, how are you?" he asked with all sincerity in his voice.

"I'm as good as could be as anyone in my position could be Drake. How are you? Excited to be a fourth year?" I asked with a loving tone. Truth be told, I have a soft spot for my baby cousin.

"That's good to hear Mai**.** I'm better now that you are hear surrounded by family and no not really excited to be a fourth year. It's not a very important year to be totally honest. Have you heard? We're going to the World Cup finals next week," Draco said excitedly.

I replied, "You know you're growing up too fast for me kid. This year you're in your fourth year, the next thing I know you'll be graduating Hogwarts and starting your political career. And no, I didn't know we'd going to the World Cup finals; that'll be interesting to see. To be totally honest I really want Ireland to win because Bulgaria knocked us out to play in the finals. But you never know really. So tell me about Hogwarts and what's it like to go to school with non-pureblood people?" I inquisitively asked.

"You mean at Merlin's there were no half-bloods, or mudbloods? Wow, I wonder why Father didn't send Lyra and me there instead of Hogwarts who let anything in. But to tell you the truth it's horrible! They don't have any respect for you at all; they treat everyone as equals. And the teachers! Don't get me started; the only decent one is Professor Snape, who is the Potions Master and he's the head of Slytherin House, which is the best out of the four if you ask me." Draco replied in all seriousness.

"Well, then it shall be an interesting year and to answer your question, he probably didn't want to send you half way across the world to a school he had no influence over whereas at Hogwarts he probably has a highly respected position on the school board. Tell me, what are the quidditch teams like? Are any of them half decent at least?" I inquired.

"The teams are alright, nothing special though" Draco replied in a sorrowful tone. "So which team are you playing for once you've finished Hogwarts?" Draco quires.

"None. Unfortunately I won't be able to play on a team because it's deemed not suitable behaviour for a lady of a noble house, so after Hogwarts I shall marry a nice rich pureblood man and have lots and lots of pureblood babies. That is my future as I had been told by my parents so therefore I must respect their wishes for me, no matter how much I disagree with it," I told Draco with a sorrowful tone to it.

By the time Draco and I had finished talking it was time for dinner, where I'd finally get to see Aunt Narcissa and Lyra. Lyra and I screamed and ran towards each other. We'd kept in touch by owl, and so I knew everything about her and she knew everything about me.

"Mai, how are you? It's been too long!" She exclaimed whilst engulfing me into a bone crushing hugs. Lyra is a replica of Narcissa with her porcelain white skin and white blond hair; she was engaged to Adrian Purcey, another Slytherin Pure-Blood. From what she has told me, he is the perfect man for her: he is kind, loving, and loyal and, of course, a Pureblood.

"Lyra I'm as good as can be, and yes it has been too long. But don't worry, I'm all yours once we get to Hogwarts. I need someone to show me the way around the place after all," I replied. She laughed and released me from her hug.

Once Draco, Lyra, Narcissa, and I had made our way to the dining room, I found my place besides Lyra and opposite Draco; but I saw a place set for another beside Draco. I inquired to Aunty, "Aunty who that place for beside Draco? I wasn't told we had a guest coming over, otherwise I would have changed into something nicer."

I lookeddown at my creased and wrinkled satin white business shirt and black pencil skirt as she replied reassuringly. "No need to worry about that dear, your Aunt is dropping by to see you. After all she hasn't seen you in nine years."

A loud crack echoed throughthe house as a lady dressed all in black, with very curly hair and an extremely pale completion, came out of the fireplace. I didn't recognize her at all but I assumed that was my Aunt Bella.

"Where is she? Let me look at her, let me see he,." Bellatrix insistedas she searched the room to find her niece that had eluded her for all these years.

"Here I am Aunt Bella," I said in a quiet voice**.**

"Come here girl let me look at you," Bellatrix demanded whilst holding her hand out for me to grab it. "You look like your father at this age, with those prominent and high cheek bones and such a delicate face you inherited from your mother," She said while stroking my check.

"Thank you Aunt Bella," I replied.

As soon as I responded, Uncle appeared in the dining room. "How nice of you to join us Bella. But in future, if you decide to join us for dinner, please turn up on time," Uncle snarled

"Now, now Lucius, control that temper of yours. We don't want another incident, now do we?" Aunt Bella smugly replied with a cackle.

"Aunt Bella, I was wondering what is Hogwarts like? I really don't know what to expect**.** At that school, it seems very different from what Merlin's is like," I asked, so she and Uncle wouldn't get into a fight.

"Oh it's alright but nothing compared to your old school**.** I just hope that the fool would have left by the start of the school year. But not to worry dear**,** you'll be fine if you stick with Lyra here. Maybe by the end of the year you could have a husband all of your own, how about that? Wouldn't that be nice sweetie?" Aunty Bella said.

"That's the plan, Aunt Bella," I replied. After a painfully long dinner, it was time to retire into the sitting room for tea. Aunt Bella grabbed my arm and lead the way into the sitting room and placed me right by her side.

"So Maia, tell us how were your mother, father, and brothers before they were so tragically killed? Hmm, tell Aunty Bella all about it," Aunt Bella inquired in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"They were happy. The last thing Dad said to me was that he loved me and that what ever happened to the family that he was proud of my…" I choked out through the tears streaming down my cheeks. It was the first time I had spoken about what actually happened to me before they were killed.

"Now, now come dear there's no need to cry. You're surrounded by family now," cooed Aunty.

Two hours passed when Aunty said, "Come on children time for bed. Lyra, show Maia to her room. It's been a big day for everyone and we all need our rest for tomorrow. Pip pip."

Lyra, Draco, and I headed toward the door when I turned and said "Thank you Aunty."

"Why are you thanking me dear?" Aunty inquired.

"For taking me in, for giving me a roof over my head, and for being so – "

Aunty interrupted, "Nonsense. You're family and that's that. How could I live with myself when my favorite niece was all alone? Now go on it's time for bed you have a long day ahead of you. Go on you need your rest," Aunty said in an endearing way.

"Come on Maia, I'll show you to your new room. It's right opposite my room," Lyra called from down the hall.

"Coming," I replied and with that I was off too my new room.

Soon after arriving in my room, I fell asleep hoping for a better day.


	2. Chapter 2 Diogon Ally

**Chapter 2: Diaogon Ally **

******Maia's P.O.V.******

I awoke to find myself in a strange room with emerald and silver pinstriped wall paper, dark brown mahogany furniture and emerald green curtains open to revel a silver balcony over looking the most amazing garden with white peacocks roaming among ocean of greens, purples and white.

Past day went by in a hazy blur I went to meet my tutor Thomas Parkinson he was a Slytherin in my year with a medium build, built like a keeper with broad shoulders, long arms and legs, a pale completion with warm brown eyes. He was easy on the eyes but unfortunately that trait wasn't shared with his sister; she was rightfully nicknamed pug face by her house. As the day went on with no big fuss except I did get lost a couple time but I have only been here a day so by the end of the year I should be able to know the house like the back of my hand.

A slight breeze was coming from the open doors, as I went to close them a loud crack came from behind me.

I quickly turned around to see a small house elf appeared with bright sapphire blue eyes. "Dawn is sorry she never meant to startle young Mistress, Dawn shall go punish herself immediately." As Dawn turned around to punish herself "No Dawn you will do no such thing, is there something you needed to tell me Dawn." I said sternly. Dawn stared at me with bewilderment in her eye, she must have never been not told to punish herself "Mistress Narcissa would like to see you now in the dining room and breakfast is ready." Dawn replied "OK tell Aunty I'll be down in a minute." I said and dismissed her whilst I went to go find something appropriate to wear for breakfast

As I wondered down stairs towards the dining room I noticed there was a door open on the far left side of the corrode the gap where I could see was no wider than an inch or maybe two.

As I grew closer to the door I started hearing voices, arguing in a hashed tone; once I had reached the door I could hear Uncle and a stranger's voice coming from the inside "Now Lucius you said you had important news to tell me, so what is it?" asked the unknown guest "Well, you know about my niece staying with us until she turns of age by Australian law. Well Nott I was thinking that if we made an arrangement for my niece and your son to be engaged by the end of their 7th year and wedded by the time they are 19." Uncle inquired.

I should have known that he'd make arrangements for me to wed this soon I was ripped out of my own thoughts by Mr. Nott's cold stern voice "And why would I want that for my son?" "Because my Niece Maia, is a pureblood her name is as blue as Merlin's himself, and not to mention she's a vast improvement than any of the girls over here." Uncle rebutted.

I couldn't bear to hear anymore of their conversation as I turned around quickly and headed for my original destination I heard my uncle beckoning me. I strode toward the door I had been hiding behind; I pushed open the door and saw my Uncle and the man who I assumed to be Mr. Nott he was easily in his late 40's with a medium build, medium height and dark brown hair with hazel eyes.

I could feel his eyes traveling up and down my body numerous of times I was regretting not wearing a jumper and for wearing this old blue shirt witch was quite revealing finally I spoke "Yes Uncle you wanted to see me?" I inquired "Yes this is Anthony Nott he's one of my oldest friends he has a son in your year Theodore, I believe his name is." Uncle stated in a monotone way "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Nott." I said lying through my teeth "No the pleasure is all mine Maia." He said whilst kissing the back of my hand.

I shuddered inwardly "So Uncle was there anything else you needed me for? Because Aunty had requested that I meet her in the dining room as soon as possible I assume it's about my classes for the upcoming year at school." I stated "No nothing else go ahead girl and remember you have tutor again tomorrow and you'll be going to Diaogon Ally today with Lyra and Draco." Uncle said bluntly and with that I headed off down the hall desperately trying to get as far away from that room as humanly possible.

"Ooof" I grunted as I fell to the marble surface of the manor's floor I looked up to see my cousin looking down at me with his icy blue eyes mocking me "What are you doing on the floor Mai?" Draco inquired "Well I'm on the floor because I ran into you. So what do you want Drake?" I asked

"Since you put it so nicely Mai; Mother wanted to know where you were." Draco said "Well, I was talking to Uncle and his friend which is what kept me from Aunty. So if you could please be a gem and show me the way to the main dining room knowing me I would probably get lost again." I halfheartedly stated

"Sure thing Mai, are you excited to be going to Diaogon Ally again?" Draco inquired as we walked amongst the various passages that lead to our final destination "A little bit, but I hardly think that it would have changed since the last time I was there." I said plainly "That reminds me is Olivanders still there I need a new wand." I stated "Yes it's still there Mai, but why do you need a new wand what happened to yours?" Draco asked curiously

"Well I was at Quidditch practice with the Australian under 17's side and I was walking back to get my bag to go home and my wand fell on the ground and somebody stepped on it and that's when it snapped into two separate pieces." I said trying not to go too red. "Oh Mai you're quite the klutz aren't you." Draco sniggered.

"Hey Drake what do you think of Thomas?" I inquired "Thomas Parkinson? He's alright I guess he's the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, a prefect, and smart too why?" Draco said with a curious tone in his voice "No reason, is he engaged?" I inquired "No, he's not, you like him don't you?" Draco stated "Maybe is there a problem with me liking him?" I bluntly asked

"But if Mother and Father have it there way then we'd be in-laws." Draco shuddered at the thought.

"Wait you mean that they want you to marry the Parkinson girl tough luck Drake. I'd find someone else quick if I were you before they make it official. I think Uncle wants me to marry Theodore Nott I haven't even met the guy and he wants me to marry someone I hardly know." I said with a huff "Don't worry Mai he's probably just doing the rounds with all pureblood families, he did that with Lyra and luckily for her she was dating the person who he picked out for her." Draco reassured me. "I hope you're right Drake I really do." I said quietly

We had reached the main dining room and saw Lyra with a guy who I presumed to be Adrian judging by the way they were intertwined they looked as if they were waiting for someone, I finally spoke"So this is the famous Adrian Percy, I've heard many things about you Adrian." He smiled "Same here Maia I'm sorry for your loss, do you mind if I join you today? Mother and Father and Marcus are in Bulgaria to see family." He said

"Thanks it was all kinda sudden you know; but was has past is past I can't go back in time and changing things and no I don't mind if you come along with us today i need to socialize with other Snakes my age instead of just these two." I said in a friendly tone

"These two can get a bit boring but I do the best of what I'm given." Adrian said in a mocking tone "Oi you i can still get Father to change his mind." Lyra said whilst giving him a playful push "But then you'd miss out on seeing my gorgeous face every single day darling." Adrian replied whilst those two were bickering I saw Draco fake gagging in the background. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help myself I cracked up and started to snort and cackle so that's when Thomas decided to come in.

As soon as I saw him in the room I turned bright red. I couldn't look him in the eye finally he spoke "Sorry did I interrupt something I can come back later." "No, no you didn't Draco was just making some funny faces and I couldn't help but laugh. So um what were you doing here?" I asked

"I left some notes here yesterday and I was wondering if you could please return them. I need to do some work for Potions and I was at home looking for my notes the I remembered that I left them here so could you please go get them. I need to finish it before we get back to school otherwise Snape might have my head." He said with a nervous laugh

"Sure thing, I'll be back in a minute." I replied so I took off in the direction of my room to see where I had left them.

******Draco's P.O.V******

"So Tom what do you think of our Maia?" I inquired "She's alright why? What does it matter to you Malfoy?" Tom replied with a snarl in his voice. My face hardened "It matters to me Parkinson, because she's my favourite cousin;she's been through hell the past month and I'm looking out for her. That's why it matters to me." I spat

As Tom was going to reply Lyra stepped in "Now listen here Parkinson if you so much as hurt a single hair upon her sweet little head, I will make it my mission in life to make your life a living hell and remember my family can brake you and your family's reputation in a heart beat got it." Lyra said sternly "Yer I got it." Tom said sheepishly "Good now when Mai get's back you'll get the notes off her and leave we've got places to be and things to do." Lyra commanded. Even I'm not stupid enough to get Lyra annoyed with me, I thought to myself. No wonder they called her and Adrian the King and Queen of Slytherin, and I guess that's why I'm the prince by blood I thought to myself.

Adrian decided to star the conversation again and to lighten the mood "So Tom what subjects are you taking this year?" Adrian asked "Potions, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Defence, Herbology, History of Magic, Arithmetic, Charms and Astronomy it's going to kill me but I think I can do it." Tom replied, Lyra and Adrian looked gob smacked "Tom that's suicide, who will you fit Quidditch and Prefect stuff in?" Lyra queried with a worried expression ridden across her face

"Don't worry Ly I'll do everything that I need to. I wont let you or Professor Snape down." Tom said reassuringly the door creaked open to revel Maia who looked like she was out of breath from running around the manor.

******Maia's P.O.V******

"Here you go Tom sorry it took so long, you know Draco you should have a map for this place other wise I'll get lost and need someone to find me." I said whilst handing Tom his notes, as Draco chuckled. "Thanks, I'll see you on the train Maia; why don't you come sit with me and my friends?" Tom asked "Sorry Tom, I'm going to be sitting with Lyra for the train ride I'd already promised her I would and plus I think Uncle has already demanded Lyra to keep me close at all times." I said apologetically.

And with that he was gone. "So what did you guys talk about when I was gone?" I asked "Nothing much, just school and other boring stuff." Lyra replied lazily. "So when are we going to Diaogon Ally cause I need heaps of stuff?" I asked impatiently.

"Well you still need to pick your classes for this year Maia." Aunty said whilst coming into the room and commanding the attention of the whole room "I was actually thinking about that so I've made up my mind about what I want to do this year and so I want to do Potions, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, History of Magic and Charms." I stated

Lyra looked at me in awe "See Lyra why can't you be more like Maia and do more OWLS." Narcissa said I mouthed sorry to her but she didn't seem fazed by any of the criticism "Just look off Lyra's list when you need to get any books I've got your letter somewhere but I seem to have miss placed it, and remember you need to be back by 8 you've got an early start tomorrow." Aunty said

and with that we set off into Diaogon Ally I had gotten money from Aunty I tried to decline but she wouldn't take no for an answer. It was around 3 when I had gotten all my robes, books and other thing necessary for my life at Hogwarts when Lyra and Adrian decided to head off to the ice cream shop "Hey Drake could you please come with me to get my wand? I don't know how to get there and I don't be around here alone." I stated "Sure thing Mai, Olivanders is right this way." Draco held out his arm as we walked over to the old wand makers shop.

We walked down the cobblestone street, we passes many different shops whilst trying to avoid so many people flooding the high street. Draco and I drew nearer the wand makers shop we ran into a group of two. Me, being as graceful as ever I fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Mai are you OK?" Draco in a caring way whilst helping me back to my feet "Yeah I'm fine Drake, you know me if I haven't fell down at lest three times a day something wrong." I replied

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there, are you OK?" A girl with frizzy brown curly hair asked with a worried tone in her voice. "Yeah are you OK?" asked a boy with orange hair. "Watch where you're going Weaslebee." Draco snapped "Malfoy, why don't you run along back to Daddy?" The girl replied "Why don't you run back to your pressures Dumbledore you filthy little Muddblood." Draco spat "And where's the boy who won't die? He's usually around you two." Draco asked teasingly "He's not hear and why does that matter to you Malfoy?" Weaslebee inquired "No reason at all I just thought that all three of you were attached at the hip." Draco smirked .

I wasn't paying attention after Draco had said that there was a muddblood around I thought to myself. That's what a muddblood is like as whilst he was arguing I hid behind him because I was scared of what she might do to me. Back home we were told stories about those types of witches and wizards, they were evil things that cooked little children to harness the purebloods magic "Come on Drake lets get out of here I still need to get my wand." I said pulling him away from the pair.

"And who's this Malfoy your girlfriend." the boy sneered. "No he's my cousin, now if you excuse us we'll be going now." I said sternly but the boy didn't looked phased at all "You know you look a lot like Sirius, are you his daughter?" The muddblood asked "Who's Sirius? Who ever he is I am most certainly not his daughter." I replied furiously "Are you sure? You look remarkably similar." She stated "No I am not Sirius' daughter! I am Maia Lucinda Black daughter of Regulus and Genevieve Black and I have no idea who this Sirius person is now if you excuse us we're leaving." I huffed whilst pulling Draco along towards the wand makers shop.

"I can't believe the nerve of some people a muddblood addressing me in such away, this is despicable." I hissed at Draco "I know, I know Mai they have to learn their rightful place in our society." Draco cooed "Can't we talk to the ministry about this behaviour?" I inquired "No, unfortunately not, the ministry welcomes those types of people into our legal system." Draco sighed "**They** **What?" **I screamed in outrage I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I can't believe this if that's what they're like in public then what are they like in school? I wish I could go back to Merlins back to Australia at lest there they knew how to deal with such insolents." I spat.

We finally reached the wand makers shop. As we walked through the door the tiny bell went "Miss. Black I was wondering when I would see you and the rest of your family." Came a creepy voice from the back of the store and suddenly he appeared at the counter "Right I'm here to acquire a new wand, mine was broken in an incident." I said plainly "Right." Olivander said then started to measure every which way imaginable finally he'd stopped and headed towards the walls lined with wands "Try this one 9 inches, Holly and Unicorn hair." He said I waved it around and the antique vase broke "I'm so sorry." I said "Not to worry my dear that happens all the time, perhaps this wand 9 inch Hawthorn and Phoenix feather." Said the old man this went on for what felt like hours when finally "Maybe this one I've had it for centuries trying to find the owner to which the wand wants it's 9 and 1/2 inched Elder wood and Kelpie mane." He said when I grabbed holed of it I felt a surge of warmth spread across my whole body.

"We'll take it and keep the change." I said whilst give him the money. I grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him out of there "I thought I was going to be there forever." Draco whined "You're tell me my arm is cramping up." I huffed "We better get going Lyra is going to be worrying about where we are?" Draco sighed.

I nodded in agreement, Draco and I headed back down the main street it seemed like forever when we finally reached Lyra and Adrian. I made eye contact with Lyra she engulfed with a bone crushing hug, "Where have you been I've been worried sick I almost went to go find an auror. What took you so long?" She huffed, angrily "I being my graceful self I fell and grazed my knee, then it took 30 minutes to find myself a wand and let me tell you it was exhausting." I replied, Lyra looked at me sympathetically "Alright, I forgive you now come on lets go home we're we can have dinner and get ready for our departure in two days so we can not worry about it the night before Draco." Lyra said in a motherly tone.

And with that we went on our way back to the manor with out a word.


	3. Chapter 3: the Scarlet train

**Chapter 3: The Scarlet Train**

******Maia's P.O.V******

So today was the day that I was to start at Hogwarts, today I had to start all over again with no friends and no idea what was socially acceptable around here. What I am going to do, there's a quidditch team but I don't know what to expect if they're any good or not. I have my family but no actual friends who aren't related to me or are going to be related to me.

One word slips into my mind when I think about my situation, **FUCK,** I know I know a young lady does not swear but when you've had a week like I've had you'd be swearing like a sailor. It all began on the week after Draco, Lyra, Adrian and I went to Diaogon Ally. Uncle Luscious had taken us meaning Draco, Lyra and I to the Quidditch world cup, it was amazing with all the different countries the atmosphere was electric.

**Flash back:**

"Now children, don't go wondering off alone, Lyra and Maia I don't want you to go out with out Draco or me.", Uncle said I was smart enough not to question why, I was use to it so was Lyra "Yes sir." Lyra and I moaned. After 20 minutes of walking we finally arrived at our tent naturally it was right next to the Ministers of Magic. Uncle was very important here so we only had the best. Lyra and I had our own wing of the manor sized tent on the inside, we had finally unpacked I went out and found Draco in the kitchen eating pumpkin pasties. "Hey Drake instead of feeding your face would you like to accompany me to find my fellow Australians?" I asked "Sure thing Mai, and I wasn't stuffing my face." He pouted. "Alright whatever I really want to go see the team before they play tonight, so hurry up." I said painterly "Fine let's go." Draco said whilst stuffing another pumpkin pasties in his already full mouth.

As we headed out of our tent and headed toward the players camp we had come across some of Drake's school friends "Well, well, well, look what the wind blew in." Drake said with a smirk on his face "Good to see you Draco how have you been?" the Italian looking boy said while shaking his hand "Good so far Blaze, I don't think you've had the pleasure of meeting my cousin Maia." Drake smiled "No, I don't believe I have." Blaze smiled and turned to look at me "It's a pleasure to meet you Maia, I don't believe that I've seen you before,my name is Blaze if you didn't catch it before, do you go to Hogwarts?" He asked "No I've been at Merlin's Academy of Magic in Australia for the past four years but due to unfortunate circumstances I will be transferring to Hogwarts this September for my fifth year and apparently my O.W.L.S." I said "Oh, I'm sure a pretty girl like you will have no trouble making friends at Hogs." He replied

I turned back to Draco to see two troll like boys standing and talking to him. "Sorry Draco to tear you away from your friends but I would really like to be going the Australian's never stay put for to long, they're always looking for the next big party." I said with a faint smile "It was nice to meet you Blaze, come along Draco we really must be off if we are to catch them." I stated whilst pulling Drake along with me.

"So who were those two you were talking to?" I asked "Crab and Goley, they just follow me around and stuff." He replied dully I decided not to push the matter further. After 20 minutes of walking in silence we had finally reached the players camp there was no one around to check if we were allowed in which we were being friends of the Minister of Magic, so we went on through trying to find the Australian's, this was going to extremely hard seeing as they could be any wear. It took a good 45 minutes to actually find an information desk. "Excuse me sir could you help us we're trying to find the Australian camp?" I asked the man looked around 19 "Sure thing darling go straight down and take the second right and then the third left then bob's your uncle, there you are." The man replied. "Thank you." I said

So Draco and I had followed the man's direction and with in minutes we had finally found the Australian camp after an hour and a bit of walking we had made it the flag waving proudly next to the traditional boxing kangaroo I chuckled to myself remembering all the tournaments that I was invited to with the team, fun times, fun times.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in." A thick Australian said. I looked up to see my old coach "Sammy long time no see." I replied whilst running to engulf him into a hug. Sammy was a BFG a.k.a a big friendly giant but not in the literal sense he was tall but no wear near a giant's size.

He had dirty blond hair, olive skin, deep blue eyes and the greatest smile I've ever seen yes I have to admit that I have had a small crush on him ever since I first saw him when I was 7 when Farther and I were pick Leo up from training one day, but Sammy's basically another big brother to me. "To true, so how has my favourite little beater going?" He asked


End file.
